1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Related Art
Since the liquid crystal display (LCD) device has the advantages, such as thinner, lighter, lower power consumption, less radiation, compatible with semiconductor manufacturing processes, etc., it is widely applied in various electronic products. Consequently, it is highly required to provide better technology and functions thereof.
The liquid crystal molecule has a special character that is the liquid crystal molecule can not be operated under a specific voltage for a long time. If the liquid crystal molecule is operated under a specific voltage for a long time, even the applied voltage is removed, the character of the liquid crystal molecule can be destroyed and the liquid crystal molecule may not be rotated based on the applied electric field. Thus, the LCD panel can not display the desired gray level, and may have image sticking. Accordingly, the applied voltage must be changed every period of time so as to protect the character of the liquid crystal molecules. This can be done by applying a periodic voltage alternation to the pixels from an external driving circuit for rotating the liquid crystal molecules.
In order to improve the power consumption for continuously applying the pixel data of two polarities, the pixel of the LCD device may have a build-in memory for recording the pixel data. However, when the pixel and the memory thereof are refreshed, the steep peak current and voltage bounce may occur in the related connecting lines. This may endanger the memories. More serious, the steep peak current and voltage bounce may affect the charging/discharging time and voltage of the pixel capacitor, which may cause the loss of the pixel data.
Therefore, it is an important subjective of the present invention to provide a display device that has decreased power consumption of the panel and better stability of the memories.